


Chokehold

by cyanidegirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Just some introspect born from personal experience, LOOK AT THAT PURELY FATHER ON RELATIONSHIP, Past Rape/Non-con, Someone help Dick, Tarantula - Freeform, Wow, also, nightwing 93, tbh Bruce is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: It's like she's still there, hands wrapped around your throat in a vice grip, keeping it locked inside you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> College Essay vs using fictional characters as coping mechanisms?  
> Fictional characters it is.

        You might be the only person in the world who can keep a secret from the world’s greatest detective.  It's not like you really  _ want _ to keep this a secret, but you've found yourself unable to talk about it.  You try and try but the words won't come out. 

        Maybe he suspects you're trying to tell him something, but you remain silent and he keeps driving through the dark city and you want so badly to just  _ tell him _ about it.  About that night in the rain on the rooftop.  About the woman in orange with words that sounded like poison tastes.  You want to tell him how something died in you that night, how something shattered deep inside and you don't think you'll ever piece it together.  There is a hole in you and it is growing with every failed attempt at talking.  There is a deep seated feeling that your body is no longer  _ yours _ and you, boy wonder, do not know how to take it back. 

        You rationalize, tell yourself you're just waiting for the right moment, waiting for the world to not need saving.  But you don't seem to realize just how much you need saving.  This is a darkness that feeds on silence and shame.  It will kill you.  You have so many people who will help you, you just have to break the chokehold that shame has built.  


End file.
